


empires versus barbarians

by tongari



Category: Initial D
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongari/pseuds/tongari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how the dynasty of ryou thwarted the invading armies of kei</p>
            </blockquote>





	empires versus barbarians

**Author's Note:**

> for sesame_seed

Over the years, Ryousuke's bedroom had witnessed an amazing number of invasions made upon its borders; swift, ferocious, and unpredictable, as if to make up for always being composed of a single infantryman with the unchanging battle cry of "Aniki!". Such efforts won a small measure of success, but never for long; no worthy emperor would share his solitary rule with even the most gentlemanly of barbarian hordes, thus the invading army tended to find itself gently ushered out after, at most, a full night of staying up talking about cars.

Still, they persisted, and the empire built no wall.


End file.
